fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Element Idea: Bird
Bird is a rare element in Elemental Battlegrounds, (It is an element from Elemental Wars) * Damage - High * Defense - Low * Speed - Fast Spells Bird Swarm "User shoots 7 birds in a swarm dealing low damage each bird" * Bird Swarm is a fast Multi Projectile Spell which the caster shoots 7 birds forming a V, each bird deals 25 damage, this spell can be charged. * Charged for 0.5 seconds - Makes the birds go in a straight line. * Charged for 1 second - Shoots 8 birds instead. * Charged for 1.5 seconds - Makes the Birds more accurate. * Charged for 2 seconds - Shoots 9 birds. * The Birds are small and will have an appearance of a dove, it consumes 275 mana and has a 6 second cooldown. Bird Bomb ' '"User shoots a big bird which will explode when it hits an enemy or a wall dealing high damage * Bird Bomb is a slow-fast Projectile spell which the caster fires a big bird which will deal 375 - 400 AoE damage in a small radius. * Bird Bomb will have an appearance of a Pigeon or a Crow, the blast will be red and orange, it consumes 350 mana and has a 8 second cooldown. * Bird Bomb is kinda easy to dodge considering it needs a 1 second before firing the bird, the bird will have the same size as the bird in Elemental Wars. Sunset Flight "User grows wings then flies away for a short period of time following the cursor" * Sunset Flight is a Transportation Spell which the caster grows white or black wings at his/her back then the caster, the caster will follow the mouse cursor and it will last for 7 seconds before the wings burst into feathers. * Sunset Flight is not a fast transporting spell but it is good at fleeing in battle, it consumes 350 mana and has a 7 second cooldown. Refresh "User sucks in clean air healing the user for a good amount of health" * Refresh is a Healing Spell which the user sucks in clean air then exploding the air out from the body, it heals for 200 health. * Refresh is very usefull for quick healing for alot of health, and when the user exports the air out of the body will push nearby enemies and stunning them, it consumes 350 mana and has a 9 second cooldown. Bird Tornado "User makes white glowing birds which the birds will rapidly spin around making a tornado which the user fires dealing high damage and sucking up nearby enemies" * Bird Tornado is the ultimate which the user will call thousands of glowing birds rapidly spining around making a glowing tornado, the user then fires the tornado sucking up nearby players, it will continously deal 50 damage per second, the tornado will last for 10 seconds, then the tornado bursts pushing all the opponents in the tornado for 2 damage. * The total amount of damage in that attack is 600 damage, it consumes 1000 mana and has a 120 second cooldown too lazy to make its own symbol.